Fragments de Vérité
by FlourFlower
Summary: Assoiffée de connaissances, une historienne gerudo retrace l'histoire perdue de son peuple, persuadée d'y trouver la réponse au fléau qui s'est abattu sur leur désert, sans se douter que la réalité est plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer.
1. Préface

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire se situe dans le lore de Breath of the Wild. Les personnages de Ganondorf, Nabooru, Urbosa, ainsi que les diverses ethnies mentionnées, ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été réalisé dans le cadre du Concours d'Écriture 2018 sur Puissance Zelda, et a passé la première manche. Le thème était _Rébellion_ ;  
 _Dans une Hyrule en guerre contre les forces du mal, vous devez retranscrire un acte, décisif ou non, qui assurerait une victoire dans l'un des deux camps (bataille, espionnage, assassinat, etc…)._  
 _La présence de Link n'est pas obligatoire, vous pouvez créer vos propres personnages, mais cela doit obligatoirement se passer dans l'univers de Zelda, n'importe lequel._  
Avec pour contrainte la présence d'une scène de bagarre.

Ce fut assez plaisant à écrire, ce qui n'était pas gagné car c'est la première fois que je tentais de faire un récit épistolaire. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à travailler sur cette histoire perdue gerudo, et je me dis que je pourrais peut-être la peaufiner un jour, en rajoutant des feuillets ou en développant davantage certains détails... On verra bien.

Vous le remarquerez assez vite, les chapitres sont très courts ; limite de mots oblige (maximum de 6500 mots). Mais j'ai quand même préféré découper le texte ainsi.

Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS DE VÉRITÉ**

 **Préface**

* * *

 _Aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître, les feuillets réunis ici ne sont pas une fiction._

 _Tandis que notre continent vit ses heures les plus sombres sous l'ombre de Ganon, le Fléau, je n'ai vécu qu'avec l'incompréhension profonde de ce qui avait pu bouleverser notre monde à ce point. Quels événements avaient précédé l'arrivée de ces incroyables tempêtes de sable autour de ma ville natale, et des ombres qui semblent étouffer le château d'Hyrule ? Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de rencontres et de voyages, toujours orientés vers ces questions qui me perturbaient profondément. J'ai grandi persuadée qu'il y avait forcément une explication derrière une telle catastrophe, une origine tangible et compréhensible. Je ne parle pas d'une raison, mais bien d'une explication – comme il y en a derrière les ouragans, les séismes, et les tempêtes. Qu'il s'agisse d'un phénomène naturel ou de quelque chose de plus profond, je ne pouvais pas mener ma vie sans au moins chercher._

 _Je ne compte plus les pas que j'ai faits dans le désert, sous le zénith étouffant, dans les sables aveuglants, à dos de chameaux qui fléchissaient leurs jambes sous la fatigue. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'à chaque nouvelle ruine, à chaque espoir de trouver des informations sur mon peuple, et sur l'immense civilisation qui semblait avoir été enfouie au plus profond des dunes. Presque dix ans durant, j'ai amassé dans mes sacs des parchemins, tablettes, outils, bijoux, et autres bricoles que je trouvais au cours de mes périples. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée chez moi que je me rendis compte que les réponses étaient sous mes yeux, que je n'avais plus qu'à assembler les pièces du puzzle._

 _Après dix ans de voyage, je m'attelais à une autre longue et lourde tâche : la traduction et reconstitution des présents feuillets, parmi beaucoup d'autres. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que la vieille langue du désert n'est pas facile à déchiffrer. Mais l'épreuve menée à bout, j'avais sous mes yeux la résolution d'une quête à laquelle j'avais, sans le savoir, déjà dédié plus du premier quart de ma vie : étudier les anciennes civilisations gerudos, et ce faisant, apprendre ce qui avait causé l'assèchement de nos puits et les tempêtes de sable inépuisables qui menaçaient notre capitale._

 _Toute Gerudo, ou tout voyageur ayant déjà posé une empreinte dans le sable de notre désert, connaît cette légende :_  
« D'une de ces femmes maudites à ne faire naître que des femmes, un homme naîtra. Cet homme mènera son peuple [au salut]. »  
 _Il en existe plusieurs variantes, selon les localités et dialectes, mais l'idée générale d'un homme issu de notre peuple intégralement féminin remonte à très loin. Et si le cataclysme s'étant abattu il y a cent ans a effacé une grande partie de l'histoire, il n'a pas pu tout emporter avec lui, bien heureusement._

 _Les découvertes que j'ai pu faire au cours de mes recherches m'ont profondément bouleversée. Je ne pensais pas découvrir tant d'histoires de sang, de violence, et de cruauté pure. Devant le tableau complet, il paraissait alors évident qu'une telle histoire ait été enfouie sous terre ; personne ne voudrait l'entendre ou la raconter. Et pourtant, quelque chose me pousse à croire que c'est justement tout ce qu'elle a d'horrible qui lui donne son importance. Les vieilles paroles diront que c'est afin que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais… Mais ma formation d'historienne me dira simplement que détourner le regard de la bête qu'on égorge ne change rien à sa mort. Et qu'il est hypocrite de déguster un repas en s'entêtant à refuser de voir le sang couler._

 _En partageant ces feuillets avec toutes celles et ceux que je rencontre, je veux montrer le cadavre de la bête que l'on dîne – mais aussi sa vie, sa joie, sa tristesse, sa colère, sa terreur. Je veux tirer la main qui se place devant les yeux de l'imbécile heureux. En cette lecture, nous ne partagerons sans doute pas un moment facile. Mais nous échangerons un savoir, un instant de réelle sincérité ; une vérité._

 _Assez parlé. Je n'ai jamais aimé apprendre l'histoire par les historiens, ironiquement. J'ai toujours préféré laisser les sources parler d'elles-mêmes, et en recoller moi-même les fragments._


	2. Lettre au Roi

.

 **Lettre du capitaine Fergus Reid au Roi Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule**  
An 4 avant le Fléau

 _Pendant près d'un siècle, le désert Gerudo fut sous occupation militaire et juridique du royaume d'Hyrule. Suite à de nombreuses guerres opposant les peuples gerudos à l'armée hylienne, une armistice parvint à être signée, mettant à genoux les femmes des sables, et octroyant les pleins pouvoirs aux soldats dans leurs cités. De nombreux forts, voués à faciliter l'organisation des troupes dans la région, furent bâtis.  
Le fort Nodens, dont il est ici question, est l'un d'entre eux. Cette lettre a été retrouvée non loin de ses ruines, aux côtés d'une carcasse d'oiseau. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait jamais quitté le désert. _

* * *

Votre Altesse,

Me voici dans l'obligation de vous prier par avance de m'excuser cette lettre courte et probablement très confuse.

Je suis actuellement emprisonné et courant de grands risques pour vous faire parvenir ces paroles. Le fort Nodens n'est plus. Je suis indigné d'avoir failli à le protéger et prie Son Altesse de m'être miséricordieux. En guise d'avertissement, nous n'avions reçu qu'hier un messager du fort Albius, qui nous prévenait d'une attaque très prochaine de rebelles gerudos ; le fort Albius ayant justement été mis à feu et à sang par ces sauvageonnes. La Déesse seule sait si votre Altesse a déjà pu être informé de tout cela. Je ne me rends compte qu'à présent que je suis leur otage que les Gerudos ont massacré tous nos oiseaux et messagers dès lors qu'elles les croisaient. J'ignore combien de nos forts sont déjà entre leurs mains, combien de leurs cités ont été libérées de notre occupation… J'ignore encore plus ce qui leur a permis de réveiller une telle organisation militaire.

Néanmoins, je peux informer Son Altesse qu'elles sont menées par un homme, sombre de peau et aux cheveux rouges, à leur image. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il se nommait Ganondorf. Redoutable combattant et stratège, je l'ai vu égorger beaucoup de nos soldats sans une once de pitié. Sa cruauté n'a d'égale que celle des barbares sous ses ordres, qui ont brûlé vifs tant de nos hommes en hurlant :

« Assassins ! Violeurs ! Retournez dans l'enfer d'où vous êtes issus ! »… J'ai eu la grâce d'avoir été fait otage, aux côtés d'une infime poignée de mes hommes, et j'ai cru comprendre que cela était dans le seul but de nous utiliser comme monnaie d'échange – contre quoi ? La liberté de leur peuple, j'imagine. Mais comment une armée de voleuses et meurtrières peut-elle avoir le culot de vouloir obtenir notre respect en perpétuant une énième fois dans son histoire des vols et des meurtres ? Ces brutes me dépassent.

De ce que j'ai pu voir lors de la bataille, plusieurs des grandes cités gerudos se sont alliées, et ont également obtenu le soutien d'un clan sheikah qui m'est inconnu. Ces monstrueuses guerrières prévoient sans nul doute de s'en prendre au fort Branwen bientôt. Tout du moins, il s'agirait de la suite logique de leur itinéraire, mais comment prédire les actions de telles dégénérées ?

Je ne peux que dire à Son Altesse que notre sort est entre ses mains – mais tout autant que le sort des Gerudos, car il ne tient qu'à nous de leur faire payer les vies de tous nos braves hommes qu'elles ont assassinés…

J'en remets le sort de cette lettre à la Déesse. Puisse ma bonne étoile guider mon oiseau jusqu'à Sa Majesté, entre les tirs de flèches de ces sorcières.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir croire, votre Altesse royale, en l'assurance de mes respectueuses et honorables salutations.

Capitaine de ce que fut le fort Nodens,

Fergus Reid


	3. Mémoires de Nabooru

.

 **Mémoires de Nabooru la VIe**  
An 4 avant le Fléau

 _Le nom de Nabooru résonne loin dans la chaleur du désert. Quand on ne pense pas immédiatement à la Bête Divine Vah'Naboris, il nous évoque de nombreuses reines gerudos, dont l'histoire a été plus ou moins oubliée ou conservée. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit plus que d'un prénom banal, qui signifie « force honorable ».  
Au cours de mon pèlerinage, j'ai découvert le journal de route d'une femme portant ce nom.  
Écrit dans le dialecte d'une vieille langue du désert, en voici aujourd'hui un extrait traduit et restauré en hylien courant. _

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne parviens pas à laver de mes vêtements le sang, pas plus que je ne peux sortir de mes narines son odeur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me dérange. Les femmes sont accommodées à la vue du sang, bien plus que n'importe quel homme ne puisse prétendre l'être. Le sang est une habitude. Et désormais, il est pour mon peuple un symbole de justice. Car dans chaque goutte du sang hylien que nous faisons couler, il y a le cri d'une sœur qu'ils ont privée de sa vie… Esclaves, filles de joie, soumises et dociles créatures – voilà ce qu'ils espéraient faire de nous. Jamais notre peuple ne permettra à de telles injustices de se perpétuer. La naissance de mon fils n'est qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres que les Sept Déesses Guerrières ne nous ont pas abandonnées.

À chaque fort hylien de plus entre nos mains, mes sœurs se réjouissent. Bien sûr, cette révolte a son prix à payer pour nous aussi – combien de mes amies ai-je vu tomber sous les coups des soldats hyliens ? Mais aucune d'entre elles n'est partie en vain. Notre triomphe ne sera que d'autant plus grand.

Le fort Nodens abritait le capitaine le plus infâme qu'il nous ait été donné de laisser en vie. Je n'ai jamais vu plus vil porc que ce Fergus Reid. Combien de mes sœurs a-t-il tuées et violées lorsqu'il détenait le pouvoir ? Ganondorf et moi-même avons dû retenir nos guerrières de trouer son corps avec nos lames, à contre-cœur bien sûr. J'aurais moi-même jubilé de faire couler son sang. Mais sa vie doit avoir de la valeur pour ses semblables – et par semblables, j'entends pourritures… comme le roi d'Hyrule. C'est pour cela que nous sommes contraintes à le garder en vie, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions l'échanger contre quelque chose qui aura bien plus de valeur pour notre peuple.

Notre plus grande inquiétude, à toutes, réside en l'existence de ces Créatures divines… Oui, ces colosses dorés et articulés, que l'on aperçoit parfois depuis notre désert, et que le roi a éveillés dans sa sombre folie. Nous avons bien conscience qu'il suffirait d'un claquement de doigts pour nous rayer de la carte. Même Ganondorf, mon si fort garçon, en tremble… Au point parfois de m'évoquer des légendes taboues qui nous permettraient de venir à bout des colosses. Mais je l'ai mis en garde et continuerai de m'y opposer, tout comme chacune de nos guerrières auxquelles il aurait l'audace d'évoquer son idée. Si le peuple hylien se prétend humain et moral, alors le roi ne pourra envoyer les colosses sur nous. C'est en tout cas ce que j'espère sincèrement. À ce jour, nous détenons près d'une centaine d'otages de tous rangs, âges, et races. En nous annihilant, le roi ne ferait que tirer une croix sur la confiance que lui accorde son peuple… Voilà en tout cas ce que je pense, mais les Guerrières savent que je ne pense pas comme un Hylien ; et que ces monstres n'ont probablement pas le même cœur que moi.

Mais la peur ne nous arrêtera pas. Nous allons continuer de faire tomber les forts hyliens et de reprendre nos cités jusqu'au bout. Tel est le serment qu'a fait Ganondorf à notre peuple. Les Déesses Guerrières veilleront sur notre peuple et la justice qu'il mérite… j'en suis certaine.


	4. Paroles de Hanan

**Les paroles de Hanan la Guerrière, rapportées par Enfys  
** An 4 avant le Fléau

 _Dans les anciennes civilisations gerudos, il n'était pas rare de retrouver des rapports écrits d'échanges tenus entre des femmes importantes de la communauté. Les personnalités les plus respectées étaient souvent accompagnées d'une ou plusieurs scribes, qui avaient pour mission de noter leurs sages paroles, pour plus tard décorer leur tombe.  
La particularité de ce dialogue est qu'il a été écrit de la main d'une soldat hylienne, Enfys, qui a déserté sa patrie et vécu sa vie dans le désert à partir du moment où elle y a été envoyée. Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Hanan la Guerrière, et les deux sont devenues d'inséparables compagnes. Enfys a dès lors consacré sa vie à écrire les conversations les plus importantes et les pensées les plus intimes de son amante. _

* * *

**HANAN —** Combien de nos sœurs avons-nous déjà enterrées ? Encore combien de nos sœurs allons-nous devoir enterrer ?

 **NABOORU —** Trop : la réponse est trop, Hanan. Chacune de leurs vies était si précieuse. Notre soulèvement contre l'occupation hylienne nous l'aura appris. Notre peuple n'a jamais été si uni. C'est pourquoi chaque départ n'en devient que plus difficile à accepter. Nous nous sommes endettées auprès de toutes nos sœurs déjà parties, endettées de la promesse de triompher. Nous ne pouvons pas faire marche arrière, ne serait-ce que par respect pour elles. Nous leur devons le désert libre que nous nous étions toutes promises.

 **HANAN —** Je ne le sais que trop bien… Nous avons la responsabilité de faire compter chaque mort. Notre victoire seule permettra de leur donner un sens. Mais je crois comprendre que rien ne m'ôtera de la bouche l'amer goût des horreurs que le Royaume hylien a fait vivre à notre peuple et ses cités… Et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais me sentir apaisée de tout ce qu'il m'a fait vivre, à moi. Je n'aurai de réponse à cette question que lorsque j'aurai revu ma fille. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne repense à elle et aux soldats qui me l'ont arrachée des bras.

 **NABOORU —** Elle vit, Hanan. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle a, de son côté également, pu vivre des choses que nous ne nous imaginons même pas. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle a dû au moins se demander qui était sa mère et où elle était. Si les Gerudos sont un peuple de guerrières, c'est car nous sommes avant tout mères, filles, sœurs, amies, amantes… Cela coule dans nos veines. Même sans grandir auprès de son peuple, elle doit le savoir. Tu la reverras, non seulement par notre triomphe, mais parce qu'elle veut te connaître.

 **HANAN —** J'ose espérer que le réconfort que tu m'apportes est aussi la vérité, ma sœur… De là où je suis, je ne peux que me demander bêtement si elle est toujours appelée par le nom que je lui ai donné, ou si les Hyliens lui ont même volé ça… Que lui ont-ils fait subir, en l'enrolant de force dans leur malsaine armée ? Est-elle heureuse, a-t-elle au moins pu trouver un peu de chaleur, aussi faible soitelle, là où elle est ? Son destin n'était pas de piloter un colosse doré qui en viendrait à annihiler son propre peuple. J'en suis convaincue, ce n'était pas le destin de ma fille.

 **NABOORU —** Un chameau doré qui se nomme Vah'Naboris… Quelle insulte. Donner mon nom, partagé par de grandes reines guerrières de notre histoire, à un vulgaire bout de ferraille… Voler à notre peuple, à toi ma sœur, une magnifique et souriante enfant, pour la charger de commander cette machine destructrice… Il paraît que, de ces Créatures divines, comme ils les appellent, aucune n'est dirigée par un Hylien. Comme s'ils voulaient se laver les mains de tous les crimes qu'ils commettront avec, « au nom du bien ». Mais quel bien ? Celui qui nous met à genoux et nous enfonce la tête dans le sable de notre propre désert, depuis plus d'un siècle ? Ils prétendent craindre des forces maléfiques, mais ils auraient plutôt dû veiller à ne pas devenir eux-mêmes si malfaisants. Cette guerre est vouée à les mettre en garde.

 **HANAN —** La naissance de ton fils reste un miracle offert par nos déesses, l'accomplissement d'une prophétie qui ne fait que prouver la valeur de notre peuple et de son histoire. Mais je te le répète, ma sœur : en m'engageant derrière Ganondorf, j'ai fait la promesse de ne m'arrêter qu'au retour de ma fille parmi nous. J'ai conscience de l'égoïsme de mon combat, mais c'est celui que chaque mère se doit de mener… J'ai accepté d'enseigner au jeune prince toutes mes connaissances guerrières, car j'espérais que cela me rapprocherait de ma fille. Et depuis, je ne vis qu'avec cela en tête. Je cesserai d'égorger des soldats hyliens le jour où je verrai à nouveau Urbosa.

 **NABOORU —** Ce jour approche, ma sœur. Il approche.

 **HANAN —** Mettons à profit tous les otages que nous avons accumulés et échangeons-les contre le départ définitif des Hyliens de notre désert… et contre le retour d'Urbosa. Ce sera le seul échange valable. Car si Urbosa revenait dans nos rangs, cela les priverait d'une des Créatures divines, que nous récupérerions alors. L'indépendance de notre peuple les privera de leur souveraineté absolue… Et je ne peux qu'espérer que nous ferons figure d'inspiration pour les Zoras, Piafs, et Gorons. Que les Hyliens récoltent la haine qu'ils ont semée !

 **NABOORU —** À ce propos, quels sont les otages que nous avons récupérés du dernier fort que nous avons écroulé ?

 **HANAN —** Très peu, mais nous avons l'essentiel : parmi eux, tu es déjà au courant pour l'écœurant Fergus Reid, capitaine de l'armée, et esclavagiste confirmé… avec lui, des représentants des races alliées au Royaume hylien, un individu sheikah, dont nous ignorons tout, car il est aussi bavard qu'un sourd-muet ; et une Piaf, qui ne fait que hurler et pleurer depuis son arrivée. J'imagine qu'elle méritait mieux que de se retrouver au milieu de cette guerre. Peut-être qu'elle trouvera un jour sa place ici ; je le lui souhaite. Elle semble dépassée par les événements récents tout autant que par certaines réalités historiques, et elle est honnête. Avec elle, nos femmes sont tendres. Le capitaine, en revanche, sera fouetté jusqu'à ce qu'il nous ait craché tout ce qu'il sait de l'organisation militaire de sa patrie. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite… Sœur Nabooru, savais-tu que nous comptons justement dans nos rangs une de ses anciennes esclaves ? La joie sur son visage lorsque nous lui avons montré son malfaiteur baillonné – ah, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

 **NABOORU —** Hanan, le lendemain sera radieux comme une oasis… Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour échanger nos otages contre la paix et ta fille, sois-en certaine. Par respect pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et notre peuple, je ne peux faire autrement. À l'heure actuelle, il ne nous reste plus qu'une grande cité à libérer, et quelques autres forts à prendre. Cela ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours – nous avons déjà des troupes en route. J'essaye de mon côté de convaincre Ganondorf de contacter le Roi d'Hyrule et de lui exposer nos conditions. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas sot au point de refuser ; il aurait beaucoup à y perdre…

 **HANAN —** Mais notre jeune prince n'a pas l'air si facile à convaincre. Que se passe-t-il ? Douterait-t-il de nous ? Parle-moi franchement, ma sœur, car tu sais que je t'offre la plus parfaite confiance.

 **NABOORU —** Il est troublé. Mon fils ne doute pas de nos forces, non, il a bien assez confiance en nous pour ça. Mais il veille à ne pas sous-estimer notre adversaire, ce qui n'est que normal venant d'un bon chef de guerre. Mais ces temps-ci, plus que d'habitude et que de raison, il se perd dans nos vieilles légendes et consulte nos sorcières. Enfin… je ne peux que faire confiance à la prophétie dans laquelle s'est inscrite ma vie : _« D'une de ces femmes maudites à ne faire naître que des femmes, un homme naîtra. Et cet homme mènera son peuple au salut. »_

 **HANAN —** J'ignorais cette version… Le verset que ma mère m'avait fait retenir s'arrête simplement à : _« Cet homme mènera son peuple. »_ Quant au salut, rien ne promet qu'il soit entre les mains de ton fils… Car nous jouons toutes un rôle dans l'obtention de notre liberté, et veillons à ne jamais l'oublier. Je suivrai le prince car c'est un formidable guerrier. Mais je ne le suivrai pas uniquement parce que c'est un homme. J'aurais tout aussi bien suivi, et même avec davantage de dévotion, une de nos sœurs. Car rien ne pourra jamais m'ôter de la mémoire le regard froid de ces hommes qui ont abusé de mes sœurs et qui m'ont arraché ma fille. Pas même une prophétie.


	5. Mémoires de Ganondorf

.

 **Mémoires du prince Ganondorf**  
An 4 avant le Fléau

 _Je n'ai jamais réussi à compléter le journal de voyage du prince. Ce feuillet faisait partie d'une portion de ce qui semblait être un carnet assez fourni, et dont les pages et l'encre étaient en bien piteux état. Voici néanmoins une entrée que j'ai pu reconstituer et traduire dans son intégralité.  
Concernant ma traduction : en vieille langue du désert, nous avons un pronom neutre, mais qui se traduit en hylien par le féminin. J'ai donc respecté cette convention dans ma version. _

* * *

Demain déjà, nous nous séparons d'une partie de nos troupes pour aller détruire encore un fort hylien. Depuis que nous avons récupéré le contrôle de la capitale, les choses n'ont cessé de s'accélérer. Nous avons jour et nuit des archères qui surveillent des endroits stratégiques entre les forts, et qui sont chargées d'abattre tous les oiseaux qu'elles voient aller et venir. Au moins, on ne risque pas de manquer de gibier. Reste que notre insurrection, en tant que telle, touche à sa fin. Je ne doute pas que malgré nos nombreuses précautions, un messager ait réussi à s'enfuir, et qu'il ait pu rejoindre le château à l'heure qu'il est. Si c'est le cas, le débarquement de renforts n'est plus qu'une question de temps… Et il nous est impossible de savoir si ces renforts seront humains ou divins. Pour le moment, nos sentinelles ne semblent avoir rien détecté d'inhabituel dans le déplacement des colosses. Mais je sais très bien que le temps que nous les remarquions, il sera trop tard. Je me souviens encore de quand j'étais enfant et que ma mère m'emmenait en cachette aux postes d'observation non loin de notre cité pour contempler les Créatures divines… j'en n'en garde qu'un souvenir de terreur profonde. C'est cette même terreur qui me pousse à continuer la lutte, jusqu'à ce que je puisse amasser l'orgueil nécessaire à un tête-à-tête avec le Roi hylien. Car tels sont les plans de nos sœurs pour moi. Elles se doutent que ces sots d'Hyliens n'écouteront pas des femmes avec autant d'attention qu'un homme… Je n'ai de cesse de me demander à quoi leur servent leurs oreilles, soi-disant « faites pour entendre la voix de la déesse », si c'est pour ne pas entendre la moitié de leurs semblables.

Car si au début je devais me fier aux dires de ma mère et de mes sœurs concernant les Hyliens, j'ai depuis appris à les connaître. Outre quelques exceptions comme Enfys, la compagne de Hanan, je dois avouer que les paroles de mes sœurs se sont avérées tristement vraies… Combien de Hyliens ai-je vu battre, violer, tuer des Gerudos, pour rien ? Quand je grandissais, ma mère me voilait toujours le visage et dissimulait toutes mes formes masculines, de peur qu'un soldat me découvrant ne me fasse mettre à mort, par crainte de nos prophéties et de notre sorcellerie. Ils auraient eu raison – dix ans plus tard, les voilà à goûter de leur propre cruauté… Car quand je passais pour une femme à leurs yeux, ils me crachaient dessus, me parlaient comme à un objet, me menaçaient, me frappaient même. Ma mère n'avait de cesse de répéter : « Pour le moment, baisse les yeux, car viendra le jour où ce seront eux qui les baisseront devant toi. » Mais combien de mes sœurs avant moi n'ont pas eu la chance de pouvoir inverser les rôles ?

Ces derniers jours, entre les conseils de guerre, j'ai beaucoup eu le loisir de discuter avec certains de nos otages. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la quantité d'informations que l'on peut déduire de simples échanges avec l'adversaire… Même les moins hauts gradés. J'ai pris l'habitude de discuter régulièrement avec l'un des otages en particulier, celui – ou celle, je l'ignore – dont je sais le moins. Une féroce Sheikah, qui n'a de l'armée hylienne que l'armure tant elle me semble libre. Nous devons avoir le même âge, ou alors son ethnie m'en donne l'impression. À son arrivée ici, elle ne disait strictement rien et nous l'avions prise pour une sourde. Au bout de quelques jours, elle manifestait quelques mots, dans la langue du désert qui plus est – des salutations lorsqu'elle croisait nos gardes, des remerciements lorsqu'on lui servait ses repas… De petites marques de courtoisie qui ne veulent, au final, rien dire. Il va sans dire qu'il m'a été très difficile d'obtenir d'elle des réponses plus exhaustives. Parfois, au sortir de nos discussions, je me rends compte que je reste le plus bavard de nous deux. C'en est à se demander qui sonde qui. Et pourtant, elle me paraît très sincère.

Son visage a tout pour immédiatement attirer l'attention : des iris dépareillés, des tatouages d'un rouge vif sur les joues, les traits fins, deux longues nattes qui encadrent son expression impassible, et un léger rictus d'omniscience constamment collé aux lèvres. La première chose que j'ai apprise d'elle est son nom : Yasu. La seconde est que ce sont des parents qu'elle n'a guère connus qui l'ont tatouée. La troisième est qu'elle n'a jamais rien connu de plus stupide que la hargne de l'armée hylienne, et qu'elle regrette parfois de l'avoir rejointe, même si elle a conscience qu'elle n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller. Elle connaît énormément de contes et légendes des quatre coins d'Hyrule, y compris de notre culture. Elle m'a déjà surpris plus d'une fois avec des contes gerudos que moi-même j'ignorais ; et quand je questionnais des sœurs à ce sujet, elles m'assuraient que tel était le conte. Yasu n'invente rien, pas plus qu'elle ne ment. En revanche, elle tait tout ce qui la concerne. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a répondu que pour les Sheikahs, parler de soi, c'est offrir une part de son âme ; qu'elle m'avait déjà offert un morceau, et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de ne pas être trop gourmand.

Séparés par les barreaux de sa prison, nous avons déjà passé de très longues heures à échanger. Force est de m'admettre que je vois en cette jeune Sheikah le souvenir le plus humain que je suis voué à garder de cette guerre. Je lui ai même déjà proposé de rejoindre nos rangs – elle trouverait en nos alliés, les Yigas, une nouvelle famille. Mais elle a poliment refusé, me disant qu'elle n'était plus prête à s'engager nulle part après cette guerre, et qu'elle préférait attendre de retrouver sa liberté en même temps que notre peuple pour voir où demain la mènerait. Je n'avais rien à lui répondre, car je la comprends parfaitement, et qu'il n'y a sans doute pas plus respectable choix.

Cela nous amène à notre dernière discussion, ce soir même, juste avant que je ne commence à écrire cette mémoire… J'ai tenu à lui raconter une légende que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier dernièrement. Celle d'un tombeau maudit dans le désert, dans lequel sommeillerait un dieu dont la force dépasse celle des Grandes Guerrières. Jusqu'ici, je ne parvenais à parler de cela avec personne, pas même ma mère, tant l'évocation de cette légende semble faire trembler mes sœurs. Yasu m'a répondu connaître le conte, et m'a précisé qu'on ne pouvait guère parler d'un dieu, et qu'il portait en réalité le nom d'Avatar du Néant. Cet être impur aurait été enterré dans le désert par la déesse Hylia elle-même, mais son tombeau devrait toujours être accessible pour celles et ceux dont le cœur est rongé par un grand désir à réaliser. Elle continua par m'expliquer que c'était justement par crainte de l'éveil de cet Avatar que le Roi d'Hyrule avait décidé de s'armer des Créatures divines. Je lui demandais alors qui devrait triompher d'un tel affrontement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de me répondre : « Si j'étais un Sheikah orgueilleux, je t'aurais répondu : les Créatures divines, bien sûr ! Car elles sont faites par la vieille technologie de mon peuple. Mais ça ne serait que de la fierté, pas la vérité. Et derrière des barreaux, il ne sert à rien de faire le fier. »

Je ne saurais nommer quelle mouche m'a piqué après cela, mais je me suis naïvement confié. En prenant des détours dans mes paroles, certes, mais j'ai conscience que Yasu n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise les choses de façon directe pour en comprendre les intentions. Je lui ai laissé entendre que le seul moyen de savoir si les Créatures divines pouvaient protéger le royaume d'Hyrule de l'Avatar du Néant, c'était encore d'essayer de l'éveiller… Car face aux ressources, au nombre, à l'influence, et aux armes d'Hyliens, nous ne faisons pas le poids, et je le sais. Contrairement à plusieurs de nos guerrières et conseillères, dont ma mère, je n'ai pas la naïveté de croire que le roi d'Hyrule nous donnera notre indépendance, une Bête Divine et sa pilote en échange de quelques otages. Il aura plus vite fait de rayer le désert de la carte, et de taire toute l'histoire de notre peuple à jamais…

Insondable qu'elle est, Yasu n'a fait que me répondre : « Si tu penses pouvoir essayer, tu n'as qu'à le faire. » Je n'ai su comment réagir, et je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai tirée à cette instant, mais elle l'a fait rire. J'ai repris mon calme et lui ai dit que mes sœurs y seraient fortement opposées, car elles ne craignent qu'éveiller l'Avatar du Néant causerait certainement la défaite du royaume d'Hyrule, mais qu'aussitôt suivrait la défaite de notre peuple. Et alors, Yasu m'a dit ces mots que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier :

« Mais ça, ce sont les paroles de tes sœurs, et qui plus est, une supposition basée sur une légende… Ce n'est pas parce que ta naissance ressemble mystérieusement à une prophétie gerudo que cela te prive de ton libre arbitre. Tu es libre d'écouter leurs craintes, tout comme tu es libre de te laisser aller à tes propres curiosités et espoirs. L'histoire sera seule juge, si elle est écrite… »

Et alors que nous nous souhaitions bonne nuit, elle ajouta :

« Mais si l'Avatar du Néant est un mythe rattaché à la Déesse Hylia et non aux Sept Déesses Guerrières, il ne tient qu'à toi d'admettre que tu trahirais ta propre religion en faisant appel à celle d'un autre… »


	6. Chants antiques sacrés

.

 **Chants antiques sacrés  
** An 2 avant le Fléau

 **Mon Prince n'a pas fui**

 _Le peuple du désert est réputé de par le monde pour sa musique. Qu'il s'agisse de nos mélodieux violons, nos ouds et sitars dont la lutherie impressionne toujours les voyageurs, ou les voix de nos grands chœurs, les Gerudos ont une réputation de musiciennes. Mes voyages n'ont fait que confirmer les fondements d'une telle idée. J'ai collecté de nombreux livrets de poèmes chantés, de partitions et de débris d'instruments.  
Mais de tous mes périples, je n'oublierai jamais ces paroles, qu'il m'a semblé entendre chantées en les lisant. _

* * *

Ma sœur, baisse ta voix,  
Car elle pourrait étouffer la vérité.  
Ma sœur, je ne crierai pas,  
Car il ne tient qu'à toi d'écouter.

Dans le bleu de la nuit, j'ai vu une ombre  
Sur sa monture, son pas hâté piétinant les dunes, Suivie par un nuage de poussière qui aussitôt effaçait  
Ses traces.  
J'ai plissé les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par le sable  
Et la lune a éclairé le visage de notre prince.

Que les Guerrières pardonnent ma curiosité,  
Car c'est grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui je chante.  
De loin, j'ai suivi mon prince,  
Que je croyais parti dans la nuit chercher sa bien-aimée.

Des heures durant,  
Sans nous arrêter, sans se regarder, sans se questionner,  
Nous avons traversé le silencieux désert  
Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin apparaisse  
Un bâtiment plus noir que la nuit Sur lequel je n'ai vu ni porte, ni fenêtre  
Ni la moindre preuve d'une vie.

Le prince s'est approché d'un pas secret,  
Et devant lui, une entrée s'est faite.  
Il a disparu.  
Quand j'ai voulu le suivre,  
Il n'y avait pas d'entrée pour moi.

Ma sœur, l'histoire qui a suivi  
A fait tel brouhaha Que, quoi que j'ajoute,  
Personne n'écoutera.  
Mais je dirai néanmoins ceci :  
Lorsque le prince traversait le désert,  
Loin de ses responsabilités et tourments,  
Il ne fuyait pas.

J'ai entendu son cœur.  
Et, ma sœur,  
Son cœur était bon  
Car je n'y ai vu que  
Les larmes versées pour ses sœurs  
Et la volonté de vivre juste.


	7. Postface

.

 **Postface**

* * *

 _Je ne sais qu'ajouter de plus, sinon une ultime répétition de ces lignes si savantes :_

« Ma sœur, l'histoire qui a suivi A fait tel brouhaha  
Que, quoi que j'ajoute,  
Personne n'écoutera. »

 _Par le soleil de la matinée, par la nuit quand les ténèbres s'épaississent, voici dans ces feuillets la recollection de souvenirs qui ont été refoulés, enfouis, oubliés._

 _L'éveil fut douloureux, mais aujourd'hui, je peux regarder mon reflet en sachant que j'ai affronté ce que je voulais surmonter. Je sais qu'aucun récit ne suffira à condenser tout ce que j'ai vécu lors de mes voyages, à immortaliser chaque goutte de sueur qui m'approchait du trépas, tandis que j'errais avec folie dans un désert qui voulait ma mort. Mais je ne peux qu'espérer pouvoir partager, avec toi qui m'a lue, le sentiment divin qui m'a foudroyée en un seul instant, lorsque j'ai enfin compris quel sort avait connu notre humanité._

— Shahrazad  
Historienne et anthropologue du désert


End file.
